Over the past decade, while the cost of wireless communications technology has dropped, performance increased substantially, leading to widely increased use of wireless devices. Location determination technologies, including the use of global positioning satellites (“GPS”), have evolved, as well. Thus, as use of mobile devices has grown, so has the importance of accurate location determination capabilities. For example, emergency service providers may better identify the location of an emergency when this technology is integrated into mobile devices reporting the emergency. A number of additional uses for location determination capabilities have arisen, as well.
A response to this evolving landscape was the Wireless Communications and Public Safety Act of 1999 (“911 Act”). One purpose of the 911 Act was to enhance public safety by encouraging and facilitating the prompt deployment of a nationwide communications infrastructure for emergency services that includes wireless communications. The Federal Communications Commission (“FCC”) adopted certain rules to implement provisions of the Act, including rules requiring certain levels of accuracy and reliability.
Drive test systems are a tool used by communications service providers to measure performance, and may be employed to verify whether location determination capabilities are accurate and comply with FCC requirements. Drive test systems, as the name implies, are tools that characterize the performance of a system by driving around and performing test measurements from different locations. Such systems may rely on a technician or other professional to drive to different coverage areas, perhaps with bulky equipment including specially configured laptops and other hardware.
A limitation of this approach is that it generally requires a person to drive around and make the measurements. This often entails the use of expensive electronic equipment, costs associated with the vehicle, and personnel costs for the measurement technician. There are some drive test solutions where the measurement is done automatically, requiring less administration by a technician. Such systems are often dubbed “unattended” systems, while systems requiring professional, ongoing measurement are often referred to as “attended” systems. Unattended systems are typically associated with a permanent location.
Nonetheless, there are certain inherent limitations associated with “drive test” solutions. Because of costs, measurement is often geographically limited to major markets and roads, and measurements are only taken at certain times. It would be desirable to create solutions that address the inherent limitations associated with drive testing, while continuing to measure the location determination capabilities of a wireless service provider at a variety of locations.